hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
MisterTalkingMachine
''I just came to the realization that 1914 was more than a century ago, so yeah, time flies.'' '-MTM , 2016' MisterTalkingMachine is a Chilean Unterganger who started making Downfall parodies on 1 September 2012. He currently has 19 parodies and over 800 subscribers. His channel is not parody exclusive. He is more known for his frequent interactions with Untergangers in the Untergangers Chat which had unknowingly led him into the various new so-called community parodies. He is also an audiophile Audio and antique electrical appliances enthusiast, his hobbies regularly influence his parodies. His channel name and profile picture are the exact same he picked in 2012, the latter, an early picture of his hand-crafted gramophone, as of recently (nick)named The Faux Victor. Parody making As an Unterganger, he isn't as productive as some of the other Untergangers he interacts with. Since September 2012 he has uploaded less than 20 short parodies, which as of October 2013 have only from 80 to 200 views, except for two of them: Hitler is Informed I drawed him (Uploaded on December 11. 2012) which has around 500 views, and Hitler is informed he lives in the past, his currently most viewed parody, which gathered 900 views only 11 days after being uploaded on September 11, 2013. His parody style is pretty simple, with minimal FX at most; he tends to look for new resources for parody making (with various degrees of success, or without success at all) what has led him to use footage of the real life Hitler, footage from the Mexican TV show El Chapulín Colorado, the video You Live in The past by Vsauce and even own recorded footage and hand drawings. His intro and outro are made with a clip from the end of the 1942 cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face in which Hitler's face can be seen hit by a tomato, the clip was divided in two parts, making the intro and outro, sometimes with the face color keyed into some random scene or picture (The clip already had a green background) such as the bunker hall, and with a legend that reads Auf Parodien Der Führer, and recently, Das Hitler Parodien. He went into dormancy on May 2014, after the publishing of the two versions of Günsche's New Friend, his entry to Soalric's crossover contest, which ended up winning first place, cue the confusion of several Untergangers, MTM included. In the last days of March 2016, he published a hand written letter announcing his retirement and departure from the community. A couple days later it turned out that it was part of the plot of an overly-produced (though poorly executed) April Fools parody, which due to software issues, was finished and uploaded on April 2. This parody, Hitler Infiltrates the Untergangers, is the longest he has made to date, over 16 minutes, with parts of it cut short in the process. This parody made use of Downfall as well as screen captured footage, this coming from a few web pages, gameplay of a couple small games (Supah Mareo, a game made by MTM as programming homework in 2015, and Gorillaz: Final Drive, ''a web game of the early 2000's extracted from the defunct original Kong Studios site.) Plus a small fragment of video made specifically for the parody on the Source Filmmaker. MTM letter.JPG|MTM's letter to the Unterganging community announcing his removal from the community. He plans to continue uploading parodies on an irregular basis. Notable parodies ''(according to himself) 'Günsche's new Friend' The Pink Panther is teleported to the Downfall universe just for the sake of parody. MTM's entry to Soalric's animation crossover contest, it stands as his only parody to ever win a contest, reaching first place rather unexpectedly, even causing some individuals (MTM included) to believe there could be a flaw in the judging system (it turned out otherwise). 'Hitler infiltrates the Untergangers' ...Aka: MTM's late April Fools parody. The parody that brought MTM out of dormancy. Hitler attempts to infiltrate the community by stealing an Unterganger's computer. In this parody, which features screen captured gameplay footage, photographs and a small scene animated on the Source Filmmaker with Team Fortress 2 characters (RED Medic, Spy, Heavy and Ms.Pauling in the background). The parody ends with an announcement that MTM would retire and leave the community permanently, he did however come back the day afterwards, and confirms that he has no plans to retire or quit anytime soon. The games featured are Supah Mareo ''(A Python based game MTM cobbled in '15 as homework for the programming class) and ''Final Drive, ''an old, crude driving game that used to be featured in the former official Gorillaz website, the Kong Studios. 'Hitler is informed he lives in the past' This parody had quite a nice reception. MTM basically couldn't resist exploiting the green background seen on the Vsauce video You live in the past. In the true Vsauce fashion, Michael Stevens begins talking about the time nerve impulses take to reach the brain, by the end of the video he's talking about gravity. 'MeinKraft' Meinkraft is a parody game mod cobbled together by MTM, which is a resource pack compatible with Minecraft 1.6.2 partially compatible with newer versions, consisting of various parody-related bits to make the game more ''Hitlerious for Untergangers. The idea came soon after the opening of the Unterganger Minecraft Server. MTM opened the skin for etched cobblestone in paint and modified it so it had a swastika on it, intended for buildings in the Third Reich style. Soon after that, he changed many skins and sound effects, adding creepers that look like Hitler, Zombies that look like Burgdorf, villagers that say 'Wir Sind Soldatten' and Endermen that say 'Bunkeranlage' The current version is available at Mediafire. Even though the pack is outdated (1.6.2) and sound effects no longer work, textures still do work in 1.7.2. There are no plans to update this pack. Contributions to parodies of other people *Soalric - Battle for the Bunker: "Thanks to MisterTalkingMachine for designing the logo of the UAR". ''It was made in MS Paint. *mfaizsyahmi - Detective Kranz: "Thanks to MisterTalkingMachine for the shutter effect! (It's plain impossible to find for some fruity reason...)". ''it was made with Sony Vegas, MS Paint and stop-motion animation with the diaphragm of an actual photo camera from the 1980's. External links *MTM's parody stuff on MediaFire Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers